


The Neighbours Probably Heard

by alex_wh0



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mirrors, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vibrators, and piercings, blindfold, but is a writhing mess for neil on the inside, dom neil, ichirou has a praise kink, ichirou is cool on the outside, lol what plot, neil has tattoos, okay have fun, sub ichirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_wh0/pseuds/alex_wh0
Summary: It was a testament to his iron-clad self-control that Ichirou Moriyama did not come on the spot that afternoon. No one in that room had any indication of the turmoil that was threatening to break through his icy exterior.No one, except Neil Hartford.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Ichirou Moriyama
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	The Neighbours Probably Heard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshin/gifts).



> Happy birthday, vatts. I hope you like this fic and this version of Ichneil. 
> 
> Everyone, come say hi or yell at me in the comments section xx

Heat was a furious, tangible thing between their bodies. Ichirou felt it snake down his chest, at the tips of his fingers, behind his ears, lighting up his entire body with its flush.

“What do you want?” Neil’s voice came close to his ear, and felt his tongue flick his earlobe before he bit down gently. “What do you want, Ichirou?” He exhaled shakily, acutely aware of Neil’s hand around both his wrists, his knee between his thighs and his body bracketing his in a way that made him incoherent.

“You,” he gasped, shifting in his chair to get more friction, but Neil moved his knee. “I didn’t say you could move, Ichi.” The pet name short-circuited his brain, and Ichirou tipped his head back, a low whine escaping his throat. “Did I? Answer me,” Neil said, face buried in Ichirou’s neck, sucking on the spot at the junction of his shoulder and neck.

“No, no you didn’t,” Ichirou gasped, tilting his head to make room for Neil, who was now soothing the spot with little flicks of his tongue. “Do you want me to punish you?” “No,” he gasped, breath speeding, frantic at the thought of Neil leaving his space. “I’ll be good.”

“Good,” Neil pulled back, a slow smile curving along his lips. _He looks like a debauching angel,_ Ichirou thought, gaze raking over Neil’s hair and his swollen lips, the hollow of his throat, unmarred by scars. He moved forward slightly and traced Neil’s collarbones with his tongue, tasting sweat and salt. Neil shuddered above him.

“Ichi,” he warned, tone gentle, and released his wrists. Ichirou immediately placed his hands on Neil’s waist and pulled him close again. “Kiss me,” he said. “Neil, kiss me. I need you.” Desperation lashed through his tone and Neil smirked down at him.

“You want me to kiss you?”

“Yes.” Ichirou wasn’t above begging if it meant Neil’s lips would land on his again.

Neil bent down and pressed his lips to his forehead, pushing aside his hair and tucking the loose black strands behind his ear.

“Neil,” he whined, but stopped abruptly when Neil’s finger pressed against his lips.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Neil whispered against his lips, tone gravelly and pitched low enough to tighten Ichirou’s gut in undeniable pleasure. “Won’t you ask me what,” Neil said, hovering over him, making Ichirou dizzy. “What?”

“You’re going to get up and out of this room, wear your best clothes and walk into that meeting like the suave and distant mafia boss you are. After it ends, I’m going to take you back to my room and take you apart slowly and methodically that you’re going to be feeling me inside you for the entirety of the week. Am I clear?”

Ichirou let out a gasp he was not proud of. “Yes. Yes, yes, I will.”

“Yes, what, Ichi?” Neil asked and brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked a mark onto his knuckles.

“Yes, sir.”

Neil pushed him into the seat and kissed him hard, biting his lower lip and sucking it into the heat of his mouth. “Be a good boy for me. Now go.”

Ichirou stood up, staggering a little to the side as he adjusted himself and moved toward the door.

“Wait.”

He turned to look at Neil, eyes wide. Neil took something out of his pocket and pressed it into his waiting hand. “Wear this.” Ichirou looked down at a plug.

“Uh”

“Only if you want to,” Neil said and Ichirou closed his fingers over it. “I will,” he said quietly and Neil reached up on his toes to kiss him. Ichirou couldn’t help but grin.

“Still short, Hartford.”

“Shut up, Ichi,” Neil rolled his eyes. “That’s also a vibrator, by the way,” he smirked holding up his phone. “With a remote. So behave.”

Ichirou gulped. He was a dead man.

*

Thirty minutes later, Neil Hartford walked into the meeting and Ichirou nearly gasped. To his aides, he still looked cool and collected – an ice prince who would rip you apart with a couple of well-placed words in his clipped, elegant tone. But only he knew how affected he really was.

His fingers automatically tightened around his phone, knuckles white as he surreptitiously looked at Neil, gaze trailing over his tight black trousers, the white shirt with four buttons open, exposing the entwined snake tattoo across his clavicle – the black stark against his skin – sleeves rolled up his forearms showing off more tattoos, the piercings in his ears glinting in the light, and the artful tumble of his curls across his forehead.

“Looking good, Hartford,” someone said right as Neil’s uncle stepped into the room, looking startled at the compliment.

“Thanks,” he said, eyes narrowed, even as a few people laughed, Neil included.

“I think he means me, uncle Stuart. No offence, though,” Neil replied cheekily to scattered laughter. He then turned, and met Ichirou’s gaze dead on from across the table. “Good evening, Mr. Moriyama.”

Ichirou reigned in the smile threatening to break his façade and nodded – stoic and aloof. “Good evening.”

Neil had no such reservations though, and Ichirou sucked in a tiny breath as Neil smiled like a shark at him.

“Shall we?” Ichirou asked, indicating the papers and at the people, to remind him that they were supposed to be discussing an assignment, not eating each other whole with their eyes, and eyes alone.

Neil nodded and sat across from him, crossing his legs. “Proceed, then.”

*

Later, if one were to ask Ichirou Moriyama what went down in the oak-paneled conference room on the second floor of the building that was the nerve centre of the Moriyama empire, he wouldn’t have been able to give a clear answer. If one were to ask him how many people were present in the room, he’d say “around 10?” like a question; if one were to ask him how lunch tasted that afternoon, he’d have blinked in response. Because all his razor focus was centered on the sensations that were threatening to spill out of his body in one, long drawn-out, wanton moan, the sound of which was sure to curl his toes if it were to rip its way out of his throat.

All he could see were the tattoos – a line of birds in flight, a bunch of scattered flowers, the head of a serpent with its forked tongue peeking out – that snaked around Neil’s arms, his neck and behind his ears; places that he longed to trace with his tongue, mapping a delirious path to his ecstasy. It didn’t help that every time he had to take a decision, Neil slyly ratcheted the vibrations that began deep inside of him, sending him close to the edge, making him squirm undetected.

It was a testament to his iron-clad self-control that Ichirou Moriyama did not come on the spot that afternoon. Not when pleasure built low in gut, not when Neil uncrossed his legs and sat back, not when he flashed a smile his direction – dirty and wolfish and promising, not when he met his gaze – heated and calm all at once, not when he spoke, not when he licked his full lips in a way that made Ichirou’s knees go week despite the fact that he was _sitting down_.

No one in that room had any indication of the turmoil that was threatening to break through the quiet exterior of Ichirou Moriyama.

No one, except Neil Hartford.

*

“Do you trust me?”

They were sprawled on Neil’s bed, Ichirou flat on his back, Neil looming over him. Despite their difference in height, Neil seemed to tower over Ichirou.

“I do,” Ichirou said, eyes flickering briefly to Neil’s lips.

“Ichi, I’m being serious,” Neil said, tone stern and Ichirou wanted to bask in it. “I’m serious, too. I trust you.”

“Fine,” Neil sat up and withdrew two coils of velvet rope. “I’m going to tie you up, yes or no?”

“Yes,” Ichirou’s body arched itself off the bed, anticipation thrumming through him.

Neil chuckled and tied each wrist to the headboard, tugging on them to check the knots. He tipped Ichirou’s head, “You’ll tell me if it gets uncomfortable?” Ichirou nodded, looking into Neil’s eyes. “I need to hear it,” Neil murmured, trailing soft kisses along his jaw before capturing his lips. Ichirou moaned into his mouth. “Yes,” he gasped out. “Yes, I’ll tell you.”

“Good boy,” Neil’s voice was low, soft and deceptively gentle and Ichirou nearly came. As though reading his thoughts, Neil said, “You will not come unless I tell you to. Is that clear?”

“Ye-yes,” Ichirou stuttered.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Behave for me,” Neil kissed him again, and Ichirou let his toes curl in pleasure this time. Neil’s mouth was hot on his and he felt like he was on fire, gasping and keening and trying his best to give as good as he got.

Neil sat up and removed his shirt, exposing more tattoos. There was a tattoo twining around every scar that dotted his torso, camouflaging it. Ichirou longed to trace them. “I want to touch you too,” he said quietly, as though he didn’t want Neil to hear him.

“You can,” Neil bent forward to kiss his nose. “You can. Let me have my turn first.”

“Okay,” Ichirou sighed, gasping when Neil pressed a kiss to the hollow beneath his lower lip, trailing his lips across his chin, scratching at the faint stubble across Ichirou’s cheeks. “You’re like a cat,” Ichirou laughed as Neil rubbed his cheek along his. Neil bit his jaw in retaliation, sucking a mark immediately after, causing a whimper to escape from Ichirou’s lips.

Neil kissed his cheeks, his jaw, the hollow behind his ear, the spots on his neck that made him squirm, while simultaneously increasing the speed of the vibrator. He bit and sucked the skin of his shoulders, his pecs, sucking his nipples into his mouth and all Ichirou could do was sink into the heat and buck against Neil’s lips, moan after moan leaving his throat without his permission.

Somewhere between his hipbones and his navel, Neil revved the vibrator higher, holding Ichirou by his hips as his body shuddered. “You will not come until I give you permission, Ichi,” Neil reminded him as he bit the soft skin of his hips. “Y-yes,” Ichirou breathed, struggling to parse Neil’s words through the haze of pleasure that had forced his eyes shut. His body was littered with hickeys, blooming red and purple, his control shot to hell and entirely in Neil’s hands; he had surrendered.

Neil kissed his ankles next, and Ichirou gasped from the intimacy of it. He shuddered as Neil kissed each toe and licked up his calves to bite the crook behind his knees that made Ichirou’s vision white out for a blinding moment.

“Neil,” he gasped over and over, as Neil continued to kiss along his body, muttering how beautiful he was, how hot he looked spread out for him like this. “I’ll come if you keep talking,” he whined, prompting Neil to stop and surge up to kiss his mouth shut. “No, you won’t.”

Ichirou knew he wouldn’t, but it was a close thing. When he felt like he was going to explode out of his body, Neil stopped abruptly and sat up. “I want to do something,” he said, the urgency in his voice sending pleasure shooting up Ichirou’s sides and arms. “Okay,” he said, simply, looking into Neil’s eyes. They were still an astonishing shade of blue, even in the low light of the room. “Anything.”

“Don’t agree to _anything_ before you know what I am asking of you,” Neil snapped, and Ichirou rolled his eyes. “I trust you.”

He knew Neil was ruthless – both with his mouth and his hands; in offices, on the streets, in hallowed spaces where they existed only for each other; in a suit, in blood-splattered rags, naked and covered with tattoos, everywhere. He knew hardened members of the mafia who shifted uncomfortably when they spoke of him. He was brilliant, unforgiving, unbreakable and unreachable. No one knew what went on his mind, behind the front he put up.

No one, except Ichirou.

And only when Neil let him.

Like now, when he was smiling down at him, his gaze a gentle thing that fluctuated between his eyes and lips. This was Neil; everything else was Neil, and all Ichirou wanted to do was take him apart slowly until he could see him in his entirety – unfettered and glorious.

“I want to blindfold you, yes or no,” Neil asked, cupping Ichirou’s face in his hands.

“Yes.”

The ropes came off and Ichirou flexed his wrists to get the blood to flow back, and Neil took both his wrists in his hands. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, Neil,” Ichirou said. “You did not. Now, hurry up.”

“Bossy,” Neil laughed and kissed his wrists, releasing them. He pulled a blindfold out of his back pocket and gestured Ichirou to come forward. He kissed his eyelids and tied it securely around his head, and Ichirou felt a frisson of pleasure zip up his spine as his world went dark and every other sensation heightened.

“Lie on your front” came Neil’s voice and Ichirou flipped himself, burrowing into the soft bedsheets, gasping when his cock rubbed against them. Neil made him lie at an angle so that his chin rested against the edge of the mattress. “This okay,” he asked, dragging his palm over Ichirou’s back.

“Yes.”

“Good boy. You’re doing perfectly well.”

Ichirou keened at the words, muffling the sound quickly against the bed, but Neil wasn’t having any of it.

“No. I want to hear you.”

Ichirou lifted his head and pillowed it on his arms. “Okay?”

Neil’s answer was a kiss to the dimples on his back where his hips met his ass. Ichirou moaned brokenly. “I’m going to take the plug out and then I’m going to eat you out, yes or no?”

“Yes,” Ichirou replied, voice lost in a gasp. He felt Neil draw the plug out, feeling emptiness rush back in. He automatically pushed his ass up, and felt rather than heard Neil’s laugh. He lost his breath when Neil pushed his cheeks apart and licked up a stripe; he gripped the edge of the bed harder when his tongue began taking him apart. He squirmed harder, wanting more, and Neil had to grip his hips harder as he shoved his face in between his cheeks.

“Neil,” he gasped. Neil only hummed in response, sending vibrations jolting through his body like electricity. “Neil. More.”

“I’ve got you,” Neil said, crawling up his back, bracketing him with his body, his arms, a weight that should send Ichirou down a spiral, but for some reason grounded him like nothing else. Neil kissed the back of his neck. “I’ve got you, Ichi,” he murmured, pressing another firm kiss to his skin.

“Where’s the lube?”

“Same place,” Ichirou said, waving a languid arm toward the nightstand. He moved slightly to get some friction, but Neil stopped him with a hand to his hip. “What did I tell you?”

“That I can’t come until you say so.”

“And did I say you can?” Neil’s tone sent shivers skittering across his back.

“No,” he moaned.

“Good. Don’t move,” Neil ordered and got out of the bed.

When he returned, Ichirou felt like he was underwater, his body a collection of sensations; all he could feel was Neil pounding into him, all he could feel was Neil’s hands on his shoulders, all he could feel was Neil. He had no idea how much time had passed. At one point, Neil pushed two fingers into the wet heat of his mouth and he sucked greedily on them. Some part of him knew he was being embarrassingly loud, but he couldn’t care; his world narrowed down to the points of contact between their bodies.

When he felt like he would explode right out of his body, Neil pulled blindfold off and growled “come” into his ears while speeding up his thrusts. The last thing Ichirou remembered was his face twisted in pleasure, reflected back to him by the mirror across the room, Neil’s body rising behind him, tattoos glinting in the golden half-light drenching the room.

*

“Ichirou.”

“Ichirou, can you hear me?”

“Ichi.”

The voice was familiar, his mind supplied, while his body felt like it was still floating, disconnected from reality. He rolled over, feeling a solid chest beneath his cheek and his eyes flew open.

“Neil,” he gasped, struggling to get up, but Neil pushed him back gently. “Lie down. I’m going to get you some water.”

“No, don’t go,” he said, throwing an arm around his waist and tangling their legs together.

“Ichi.”

Ichirou shuddered, everything coming back to him in a rush. He leaned up and kissed Neil slowly, one hand on his neck pulling him close until there was no space between them. Neil wrapped his arms around him and Ichirou broke the kiss, only to bury his face in Neil’s neck. “How did I do,” he asked, voice muffled. Praise was a drug that he would inject into his veins if he could.

“You were so good, so good for me,” Neil whispered into his hair and Ichirou clung to him, warmth blooming in his chest. He kissed Neil’s neck. “Really?” He heard Neil’s hum, and then he was looking into his eyes, expression impossibly soft. “Yes,” Neil said, pulling him up to kiss his cheek. Ichirou smiled and Neil dragged his head back to his chest.

“I got worried.”

“How long was I out for?”

“Two hours,” Neil said.

Ichirou pushed himself up, accusation in his eyes, “Did I come?”

Neil grinned. “So loudly that I’m sure the neighbours heard.”

“Shut up,” he grumbled and plopped his head on Neil’s chest, fingers stroking his tattoos.

“You know I’d be pissed if the neighbours heard.”

“Why’s that?” Ichirou’s brows furrowed as he leaned up to look at Neil.

“Because only I get to see you like this, hear you like this. Unguarded, open and spread out for me,” Neil whispered, tracing a finger over Ichirou’s lower lip. “Only I get to see what’s underneath the mask you put up. Only I get to hold you when you’re soft like this. Only I get to take care of you,” Neil said, voice firm, and Ichirou shuddered.

“Only you,” he whispered against Neil’s finger, and watched his smile make a slow appearance. He kissed it until incoherence claimed them again. And again.

And again.


End file.
